


We Had Some Good Times (But They're Gone)

by NieRville



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshumako, Bi-curious, Dominant Makoto, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub Slut Goro, Sub Slut Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Total Smut Land, WIP, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: A work-in-progress about ShuMako having fun with Akechi. Won't be finished.





	We Had Some Good Times (But They're Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you missed it in the summary, this is work in progress, or rather, an aborted work. Sadly, I'm not likely to ever finish it.
> 
> This was an attempt to step outside my comfort zone. First, I was raised in a very homophobic environment and I wanted to try writing an M/M scene to challenge my upbringing. Second, I very much hate Akechi - as far as I'm concerned, he's a manipulative liar without an inch of honesty in him. And a murderer to boot. But I had a friend who liked him, and this piece was kind of written for them. But as the friendship ended badly, I no longer wish to finish this.
> 
> Please keep this in mind if you wish to comment on the work.
> 
> I haven't read this since last autumn when I wrote it, but if my memory serves right, it should be a pretty (in)decent work. It's been sitting in my digital version of a desk drawer for months and I feel like my online writer profile isn't quite complete without it.

Legs and arms tied into a chair, Ren could only watch. Two meters in front of him was a double bed, and on that bed were his girlfriend and their lover, Goro Akechi. Goro was naked in all his slim, statuesque glory, hands behind his back, ankles tied together with a white rope. On his face shone pleasure as Makoto sat behind him, stroking Goro's impressive erection with all five fingers. The red eyes burned with desire as she looked at Ren, clearly stating who was in control here.

Ren himself was naked, too, except for a choker. His own cock rose hard as steel, pulsing with hot fluids as he watched. Goro's soft voice moaned in response to Makoto's dominant touch. Dancing on Goro's cock, her fingers looked especially graceful and slender; her red nails emphasized her femininity and power. She caressed them down his shaft and pulled down on Goro's balls. That made all those inches look even bigger, even more hungering. Even more... welcoming.

It had taken some time for Ren to admit how much Goro turned him on. But it had never occurred to him to have sex like this until they had discussed fantasies with Makoto... One thing led to another, and here he was, tied to a chair, getting horny as fuck watching his one true love pleasuring another man.

And Goro's beautiful cock was making him just as crazy as his girlfriend was. He gulped, and Makoto smiled a wicked smile. She bit into Goro's neck. He groaned. Makoto slid her soft finger along the cock and made a ring around it with her thumb and forefinger, just below the head. She squeezed - and Goro groaned again.

"Niijima-san... I'm... I have never been treated to such pleasure before. Your fingers, they..." He was interrupted as Makoto started stroking down, up, down, up. Pulling on his skin, making his cock swell, his hips thrust forwards. Goro let out a soft shout that could only mean one thing: he was having the time of his life.

He wasn't the only one to squirm. Ren's cock seemed to be aching with a desire to be touched. He was squeezing his glutes. The sound of his breathing turned into a thirsty moan. Skin, cock, lips, tongue, ass - they all ached to touch and be touched.

Ren's ecstatic discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Makoto. With a light, controlled touch, she sunk her fingernails into Goro's cock.

"Aaa-aah! Niijima-san!"

Only Ren was allowed to call her Queen. Goro went by Niijima-san. And now Makoto responded by looking Ren in the eye and licking a wet trail of lust on Goro's neck. Ren found it amazingly hot. She could be shy and reserved, but when she got excited, when she found her pleasure, she turned into a goddess who could grant him his every desire, and even more, she could surpass them. Talking with Makoto, kissing with Makoto, fucking with Makoto opened new vistas. And sometimes he felt even scared.

But that was part of the thrill. That was part of why he was now so fucking turned on.

"Yes, Detective?"

"That was perfect, Niijima-san."

"Mmm," she moaned and turned Goro's head to the side and kissed him. With tongue. Ren saw it all. Goro's face was so beautiful, so feminine, and he took in Makoto's tongue with joy. When Makoto felt how much Goro enjoyed it, she wrapped her whole hand around Goro's cock and stroked it, hard and fast. Fucking his brains out with her hand, so that Goro's spine curved and writhed and his moans sunk into Makoto's mouth.

Orgasm can't have been far. Maybe it was by instinct that Makoto knew when to stop. And when she stopped, she rose from behind Goro. Stockings, garter belt, bra, all black lace that crowned her incredible curves and her soft skin - but no panties. Ren watched her rise from the bed, some of her wetness glistening on her inner thighs, as she walked to Ren. Goro groaned on the edge of orgasm. Probably had precum on the tip. Ren wondered what his cum would taste like...

But then Makoto filled his field of view.

"Did you enjoy what you saw, Amamiya?" she asked.

"I did, Queen."

"Would you like some, too?"

"I would, Queen."

"Then ask."

"I want you to kiss me, Queen. Kiss my cock." He gulped. He couldn't believe what he was saying. "Love my cock like you did his."

Makoto's smile shone with satisfaction. Gods, she was enjoying this. Through that dominant face, it was hard to tell how nervous she was - Ren only saw her _excitement_. And then she took a step forward and bent down from the hip.

That must have given Goro a clear view to Makoto's pussy. Something that Ren hadn't yet seen today. But Makoto was the first to suck his cock today as she bent over, spine straight and her incredible naked back on full display. Her wet lips opened just time, and as her warm, wet mouth slowly took in Ren's aching cock, his eyes landed on Goro. The detective looked back at him in the eye. Both guys were filled with desire. Both being pleasured by a woman too good to be true. And maybe... maybe... they would share pleasure, too. And when Goro wasn't looking at him, he was clearly looking at Makoto's pussy and wide, swaying hips.

Those thoughts alone were enough to make Ren's cock grow even harder and stronger. Makoto loved sucking his cock slowly, teasing the fuck out of him, knowing it drove him crazy. At times, it was impossible to keep his eyes open because of what she did. It's like she read his mind, was sensitive to his reactions, knew every inch of him by heart, and was still eager to find out more.

Makoto didn't give him enough, by intention. It was only a few slow thrusts that she took in, so deep that Ren wasn't sure if he could do that with Goro if... If the time came. But she had had practice. And now she was about to put her skills into teasing Ren again.

First, Makoto straightened up just enough to kiss Ren on the mouth. He loved the taste of his own cock on Makoto's lips. It felt lustful and dirty and intimate.

Second, Makoto looked Ren in the eye and said, "If you're going to be a good boy, Amamiya, I'll let you loose."

"Yes, Queen."

"What does a good boy do?"

"Watches, Queen."

"And what does a good boy _not_ do?"

"Touch himself without your permission, Queen."

"And...?"

"Do anything without your express permission, Your Majesty."

"Good boy," Makoto said and then kissed him on the mouth and give his cock a much needed stroke, too. Ren's balls felt like they were about to burst; his cock seemed to be full of blood and cum. He knew that if Makoto just kept going, he would come in no time.

Makoto knew that, of course. That's why she only gave a few strokes to keep Ren happy and tease him, too. Then she straightened up again in full control of her body and ended in a regal pose. She looked over her shoulder at Goro, satisfied at how sexy she looked. A satisfied smile on her lips, she turned back to Ren. Her hand... rose to his right nipple. A red nail made a slow circle around it; thumb and forefinger came together to inflict just a little pain. Ren gasped and swore and was convinced he could cum just be that alone.

Absolutely satisfied with what she was doing, Makoto looked at Ren and let go of his nipple. Standind statuesque again, she slowly reached out behind her back and opened her bra. It fell slowly, guided by her hands, so that Ren could watch her absolutely perfect breasts. The hardened nipples, her curves that made him hard, the skin that just called out to be kissed.

Ren didn't try to hide his reaction to what Makoto was doing, which made Makoto all the more satisfied. She felt like a God-Queen now. Ren could tell. Keeping her eyes locked on Ren, she took slow steps backward until she judged she was close enough to Goro. Then, she turned to look at him instead. First, in the eye, as she started to lower herself closer to his hips. To his cock that eagerly awaited. Closer. And then, Makoto looked between her legs and took Goro's cock in her hand. Guiding the tip to her slit, she then looked at Ren.

This was really happening. She was really going to fuck another man in front of him. And he was watching. He watched right there and then as Makoto, on full display, legs spread apart, perky breasts facing Ren, let the head of Goro's cock sink into her.

"Aa-aa-aah..." Such pleasure. From both of them, man and woman. Ren gulped, feeling both jealous and incredibly turned on. Makoto pulled back up, keeping a hold of Goro's cock with her gracious fingers, and slid down again. She took more and more of Goro inside of herself with every thrust. The eye contact didn't break, and Ren could see how much Makoto loved everything about this. She was going wild.

Goro was big and hard; his cock reminded Ren of his own. Maybe that's why it was also easier to handle jealousy. Now the uncomfortable feeling just turned into a forbidden passion. He licked his lips, he swallowed. He was aching to jerk off, or to even touch himself. Even the base of his cock. Or caress his balls... or squeeze a nipple.

His discomfort didn't go unnoticed. Makoto looked at Ren all the time, watching his reactions. She was smiling - my god, was she smiling. At times she couldn't keep her eyes open as she was making mad love to Goro's cock.

"Ah...Ah-kechi... You feel so... good inside me. You go... so... so... deep..."

Ever one to be pleasing, Goro replied, "The pleasure, ah! The is all mine, Niijima-saa-aaaaahhn!" That was a trap laid by Makoto - she sensed that he was about to praise her verbosely. And she interrupted him mid-sentence by taking in his cock as far as she could, while simultaneously bringing her fingers to her clit and her slit, some of them touching Goro as well.

Makoto smirked. And Ren couldn't help but smirk back, even if it was a little out of character here. The control she was in, the power she held, the passion and pleasure she allowed herself to experience and give was so far from the reserved girl he first met. It's like every thrust, every moan made her more free and more at ease with herself. And every flick of her middle finger on her sensitive clit.

Ren knew that look, that thirst, that body language: she was about to come for the first time, and she wouldn't was time with it. Whereas before she had displayed her pussy and Goro's cock for Ren, now was the time for something else. She settled more firmly on Goro's hips, bent forward towards Ren and started grinding with her own hand between her legs. That would put Goro's cock deep inside her, and Makoto knew how to stimulate her own g-spot at the same time as she squeezed the fuck out of a cock...

And she fingered and she fingered and she grinded on the cock, and everyone in the room was going crazy. Ren wanted nothing more than to cum then and there, at the same time as she did, but he wasn't allowed to. Instead, she started gasping and trembling and moaning and then she cried out and threw her head backwards in an explosive release.

"Niijima-san, fuck!" Goro had to do everything in his power to keep inside the pulsating walls of Makoto's pussy. But he did, and Makoto kept fingering and fucking and within a minute, she came again, even more forcefully this time.

"De...tective... That was... quite a ride," she said with a smile. The low and relaxed voice told Ren that she really had enjoyed it quite a lot. "Would you like to cum, too?" she said, still addressing Goro.

His response, in a voice soft as ever, "Please, Niijima-san. I would love to." Makoto smiled a wicked smile at Ren. Then she turned around, carefully, to face Goro now. Ren witnessed her incredible, godlike ass, and saw Goro sink into her from a new angle.

Grinding his cock deep into her pussy, Makoto also bent down to kiss Goro. She pressed her forearms on his chest, keeping him still, and took his face in her hands. Ren didn't see what was happening, but it was a deep, long kiss where they also found a great rhythm to fuck. Makoto grinding; Goro receiving her by pushing at just the right moment. Slower, faster, harder, lighter they went, trying out different things.

And all that Ren could think in his mad thirst was, "I hope her delicious ass lets me have some of that cock, too. I hope she doesn't make him cum yet. I hope he doesn't cum in her hot, wet pussy."

Sure enough, Goro's pleasure started getting stronger, his moans more urgent. Makoto pulled away from the kiss, and Ren could hear him speak: "I'm... I'm going to..."

Makoto slowed down and stopped, to Goro's torment. She lifted her hips and left Goro thirsting for more. All wet from Makoto's delicious juices, Goro's hard cock dropped onto his lower abdomen. The dominant Queen turned around and with a satisfied smile and swaying hips - god, how did they sway! - she walked up to Ren.

Red eyes made contact with his soul. Soft, but firm. Ren swallowed. Licked his lips.

"Do you want to continue?" she asked. It would be his first time with another guy - with another _anyone_ than Makoto - so she let her dominant position falter. She needed to be sure Ren truly was okay with this. "Do you want to -" She wasn't sure how to continue, how to ask. A sudden shift in her expression told Ren, though, that she swallowed that insecurity and turned into something exciting, something hot.

"Do you want to finish him off, Ren?"

Goro lay half on the bed - ankles tied up, hands tied behind his back - his erection in full glory lying against his stomach, all wet from Makoto's juices. His was a beautiful cock. And he was very close to an orgasm.

Butterflies in Ren's stomach. Makoto stood aside, and Ren couldn't wait. The butterflies turned electric. He looked sideways at his girlfriend; he didn't use words, because that look, that smirk, spoke enough: "Just watch me."

Ren was sensitive to even Makoto's most subtle emotions, so she saw Makoto's instinctive response to his words: she found it incredibly hot that his boyfriend wanted another man. However... she also needed to remind him who was in control here. So she regained her composure and took ahold of Ren's choker. It was simple and black, with a metal pendant in front and center: a crown with five points. It was the symbol of the Queen - the most powerful piece in chess. Makoto's slender fingers on it, the pressure on his throat, his eyes on Goro's cock, he stopped in his tracks.

So good. It felt so good. And his cock was feeling it, too.

Makoto wasn't walking forward. So Ren wasn't, either. For a second, he wondered what to do until it hit him: he was looking at the wrong thing. What he needed to look at... were on his left side. Two majestic, lustful red eyes. He did, and Makoto gave him a slight, but rewarding smile.

"Good boy. Now keep your eyes on me."

Ren obeyed, and Makoto walked him forward very slowly. He could sense Goro watching them, feeling horny as well, aching to be touched again. It was only two meters or so, but Makoto took her sweet time. When they arrived, Makoto pulled Ren slowly down by the choker to his knees. She followed and stayed next to him.

"You may look," she said.

Ren slowly turned his eyes away from Makoto and to his right, where Goro awaited him. Fuck, he looked good. He looked fuckable. He looked suckable. He started to approach.

Makoto stopped him.

"Amamiya. I said 'look'."

Her left hand approached Goro's balls, cupped. The long, red nails touched them from below. Goro's cock jolted. Makoto took a hold of the base of it and supported it so it's pussy-juice-covered grandeur was in full sight, a hand's length from Ren's mouth.

While Ren was watching what happened, Makoto's hand had left Ren's collar in silence. Now she grabbed Ren by the back of his head, nails sinking into his hair and scalp. Queen was in charge.

"I bet you'd like it, wouldn't you?" Makoto asked.

"I would, Queen." He had no objections whatsoever.

"What would you like, Amamiya?"

Ren wanted to say it all without stumbling, without hesitation. So he paused and gathered his determination and said, "Let me suck Goro's cock, Queen."

"Do you really want to?"

"I do. I want to suck his cock. Please let me, Queen."

"As you wish," she said and guided Ren forward.

Closer. Closer. Closer. His lips were almost close enough to touch it already, and if he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, he could -

Makoto moved the tip to his mouth. Hot and hard and soft at the same time, it caressed his soft, closed lips. He was surprised, but the shock also sent electricity through him, opening his lips and sucking the very tip in. Goro's cock tasted like Makoto's pussy. It was amazing. She allowed him further and hungry for another man, he took the whole tip in, sucking on it as if it was a small fruit.

"Oh, Ren... yes," Goro said. "I... I enjoy that."

Makoto pulled Ren's hair back with her right hand, and Goro's cock away from Ren's mouth with the left one.

"Well aren't you two just sluts," she said. "If you want more, Detective, you need to beg."

Goro was quick to answer.

"Please, Niijima-san. Allow him to continue."

Makoto let go of Goro's cock. Instead, she turned Ren towards herself and grabbed a hold of his cock. She kissed Ren on the mouth, tongue fucking tongue, and she stroked Ren's cock. He grunted deep in his throat. Makoto was in charge and she was treating him to something absolutely amazing. Ren could sense Goro's frustration.

Still stroking Ren along the whole length, Makoto let go of the kiss and spoke to Goro again.

"I'm not sure I heard you right, slut. I only heard a vague, half-assed plea. Look at Amamiya," she commanded. "Look at him."

Goro did, straight in the eye. Makoto dived in and took the kneeling Ren's cock in her mouth. In, out, in, out. With her left hand, she fondled his balls and let one of her fingers rim his ass. She took him deeper and deeper until she gagged and Ren swore he would fucking explode into her throat soon. His face must have looked ecstatic to the teased Goro.

It wasn't Makoto's first time sucking him off, however, so she knew what she was doing. She drove him Ren close to the edge and simultaneously pulled away her mouth and pulled down on the cock with her hand. That need to fucking cum there and then burned deep inside Ren and he was ecstatic, almost begging her to continue. Makoto, however, lifted her head again and looked at Goro.

"Do you want something like that, Detective? Then _beg_."

"Niijima-san... Niijima-san, I want him... want Ren to suck my cock. I... I want to feel his lips licking all over me. I want him to fondle my balls. I want to cum already. I want to cum in Ren's mouth. Please, Niijima-san. Please."

Silence. His begging rang in the air and it stoked Ren's desperate passion even further. But Makoto kept silent. Heart racing in his chest, Ren had no idea how long she teased them. It felt like forever. He was _burning_.

"What do you think, Amamiya? Was he convincing enough?"

"It made me want to suck his cock even more, Queen. I'm ready to do anything you say, Queen. I want to make him cum."

"You're such a slut, you know that?"

"I know, Queen. I'm such a slut. I'm a dirty slut and I want to taste another man's cum in my mouth."

Makoto smiled. Ren didn't know what exactly she felt, but for all her dom act, she was beaming. She was fucking beaming and couldn't wait what would happen. She was teasing herself as much as she was teasing them.

"Very well," she said.


End file.
